malicelorefandomcom-20200216-history
Classical Malice
Summary Classical Malice was the original Malice story, first created in April, 2017. Modern Malice deviates from the old story in many ways, but there are still similarities between the two. The implementation of Zelodor and the Ellebor Empire into the story marked the transition from old to new, and the addition of the Infrets was the final change that marked the beginning of modern Malice. Classical Malice has been discontinued and is no longer being developed, though some argue it is superior to modern Malice. History Creation When it was first created, Malice had a different name. Its two original creators, Tigerleap and Savlethe, originally called it "Altum." The name 'Altum' did not refer to a character, but to the realm in which the world takes place. The name was changed to "Malice" shortly after, but the creators later reused the name 'Altum.' Setting The first place created was the Mainland, which was divided into four parts: the East, West, South, and North, plus the city of Roquem. Although it was assumed other islands existed, they weren't explored until much later. The second city created was Highcliff, which had many Wizards. At the time, magic had not been explained; powers such as throwing fireballs were common. Conflict Classical Malice featured an early version of the Mainland War. Ilimpion and Altum were the first two characters created, though they were different from their modern counterparts. They created a company called "the First Circle" which sold weapons to the public. The company was incredibly successful in selling magical weapons, eventually gaining the support of the Mainland Kingdom (which, at the time, was simply called "the government" or "the monarchy"). However, a series of events caused Ilimpion and Altum to switch sides. First, King Philip was assassinated, allowing King Maximus to become king. This event was controversial because King Maximus wasn't popular with the people. Second, many people in the Mainland, primarily Highcliff, began to protest against the new regime. This caused King Maximus to send troops to Highcliff. His troops occupied Highcliff and killed many Wizards. Since Altum was a half-Wizard himself, he began to question the government's authority. Third, people began to see the First Circle as an ally of the government. There were protests against the First Circle, including a failed assassination attempt on Ilimpion. These events caused Ilimpion and Altum to officially side with the rebels. They stopped all trade with the government and began to fund the rebels by providing them with weapons. This turned the tide of the war; the government was low on funds and unable to fight back. Ilimpion began to rise through the ranks of the rebels, eventually becoming the leader. In the midst of all this, he was suddenly cursed. This curse would later be called the Perfection Curse, though it had no name at the time. The curse made Ilimpion more aggressive and ambitious, though also charismatic. Only Altum noticed Ilimpion's sudden change in behavior, but he remained silent. Finally, the rebels, led by Ilimpion, attacked the city of Roquem. There was a huge, bloody battle between royal and rebel forces, which resulted in a decisive rebel victory. The death of King Maximus and fall of Roquem marked the end of the government, allowing a new republic to take its place. This republic would later be called the Second Republic of Ferrein, though it had no name at the time. Post-War After the war, Ilimpion was elected as the new leader. He appointed four lords: the lords of Flames, Novelty, Winds, and Justice. He initially offered Altum the position of Lord, but Altum refused. Ilimpion soon proved to be an authoritarian leader. He changed the currency and hurt the country's economy. The government, namely Ilimpion, stole the money from its citizens, creating a new age of poverty. Thieves roamed the streets of every city, and it was impossible to get out of poverty. The word 'malice' was defined as "a common man's dream" because malice was necessary to survive. Ilimpion's government was met with harsh criticism from the public, but the first protests were suppressed by government troops. However, when Altum spoke against the government, the opposition to the government gained support. Protesters in all major cities but Roquem joined the rebellion against Ilimpion. The rebels were winning at first, taking over the city of Highcliff and other areas throughout the Mainland. However, they enjoyed success only because Ilimpion was letting them win. Ilimpion knew he could win in the long run, so he planned to lose initially. Dragging out the war caused the rebels to believe they actually had a chance of winning. Ilimpion hired many of his own soldiers to act as rebel leaders. Most of the rebellion was secretly funded by Ilimpion himself. Ilimpion's plan was a success. By the time the war reached its peak, all of Ilimpion's opponents had revealed themselves. Suddenly, Ilimpion stopped funding the rebels, and his agents showed their true loyalties. The rebellion quickly collapsed, allowing the government to take back most of its territory. Altum led a desperate attack on Roquem, but his forces were quickly defeated. Altum was either killed or captured; his fate was kept secret. The war resulted in a government victory. After Altum's defeat, Ilimpion's regime seemed invincible; no one had the power to take it down. His authoritarian government continued to take away freedom from its citizens, who resorted to theft and violence for survival.